


All I Want For Christmas

by meandmybrokenfeels



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 One-Shot Collection [13]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Bliss, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmybrokenfeels/pseuds/meandmybrokenfeels
Summary: While preparing to host their old college hockey team for Christmas, Jack and Eric get a little distracted.





	

_Jingle Bell Rock_ floated throughout the apartment as Eric Zimmermann-Bittle started in on the desserts for the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team Christmas reunion. This year, it was being held at his and Jack’s home, as the team had taken over Shitty and Lardo’s place last year and nearly destroyed it. Now it was their turn. 

Jack stood in the doorway as he watched his husband dancing around while measuring and mixing ingredients.

Eric turned around and caught sight of him, slightly startled. “Don’t just stand there; come help me out,” he said, beckoning with a free hand.

Jack moved in closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and gently placing a kiss on his temple. “What would you like me to do?”

A rubber scraper was pushed into his chest. “Keep going on those cookies while I get to work on the pie,” said Eric, patting his husband’s cheek and sliding out of his grasp.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Jack saluted with the utensil before taking up his position.

The two worked in comfortable quiet for a bit, the only sound coming from the scrape of baking supplies and the tunes of a Christmas playlist.

As _Jingle Bell Rock_ faded out, Eric heard the distinct beginning of a true Christmas classic. He grinned and grabbed a whisk to sing into.

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas,”_

“Well that's good,” Jack commented. “But what am I supposed to do with the gifts I already got?”

_“There is just one thing I need._   
_I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree.”_

Eric was lost in the song now, looking as though he was recording his own music video for it. 

_“I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know.”_

Eric cupped Jack’s cheek as he sang and smiled up at him. 

_“Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you.”_

Jack drew him close, and just as he was about to kiss him, the bells began to chime. The beat picked up, and Eric pulled back at the last moment, shaking his hips and snapping his fingers as the verse repeated.

_“I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_There is just one thing I need_   
_And I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree._   
_I don't need to hang my stocking_   
_There upon the fireplace_   
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_   
_With a toy on Christmas Day.”_

“What kind of toy were you hoping for?” Jack joked, but Eric was too far gone into the song to answer him.

_“I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you_   
_You, baby!”_

Eric placed his hands on Jack’s chest and grinned up at him before pulling them away to bring the microphone back up to his mouth. 

_“Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_   
_I won't even wish for snow.”_

“We live in New England, there’s been snow for weeks now,” Jack pointed out.

_“And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_   
_Underneath the mistletoe.”_

Eric grabbed an herb from the mini garden on the counter and held it above his head, winking at Jack. “Babe, that’s literally oregano. Mistletoe is completely different.”

_“I won't make a list and send it_   
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_   
_I won't even stay awake to_   
_Hear those magic reindeer click.”_

“I hope you’re not up ‘til midnight, we’ve got stuff to do that day,” Jack mused, watching the show being put on in front of him.

_“'Cause I just want you here tonight_   
_Holding on to me so tight.”_

Eric ran his hands down Jack’s arms, leaning in to let his head rest on the strong chest for a moment before pulling back to continue the song.

_“What more can I do?_   
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._   
_You, baby!”_

He crooned the last couple of words, pointing at his husband and winking. Jack smiled even as he rolled his eyes--he sure knew how to pick ‘em. 

_“Oh, all the lights are shining_   
_So brightly everywhere_   
_And the sound of children's_   
_Laughter fills the air.”_

The bridge made him pause the dance so he could focus on singing.

_“And everyone is singing_   
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_   
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_   
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?”_

Eric truly began to belt at this point, one hand pointing dramatically up into the air as the other clutched the makeshift microphone. He sang into the whisk with all his heart before dropping it on the counter, choosing instead to take Jack’s hand. The dancing started again as he tugged on Jack to join him.

_“Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_This is all I'm asking for_   
_I just want to see my baby_   
_Standing right outside my door.”_

Jack found himself being pulled into the dance, laughing as he spun his husband around the kitchen. He made himself dizzy, but he didn’t care.

_“Oh, I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know.”_

Eric sang softer, and Jack spun him in and held him close. He leaned up and kissed his husband as Mariah Carey finished the song on her own.

_“Make my wish come true.  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.  
You, baby!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I've listened to this song about 800 times today. It's never too early for adorable Christmas fluff, but I need to take a break from this tune and get it out of my head.


End file.
